The Election of Deception
by ricky.pratama04
Summary: In 20xx, there are election in United States of Animalia,however the discovery of some meteorite in the north will come as biggest scientific discovery of mammal kind. But, some conspiracy between politics and science will make President call some help between Humans and Animal. NRO,NASA,ZIA and ZPD will cooperate as the biggest scandal in not just Zootopia but the US itself.
1. The Characters

Synopsis **:**

Humans already exist in this world and in collaboration with other mammals and every country has a similarity to the real world, and this story does not have political ties in the real world. if there are similarities in this story. As the writer, I apologize. Some of this story are based on some Dan Brown Novel and real-life reference.

Zootopia is owned by Disney and belong to their Owner. I own nothing except some OC.

...

Characters:

a. Nicholas Piberius Wilde: An officer in ZPD, First fox in ZPD, Partner of Judy Hopps. Nickname: Nick Wilde. Nick Wilde like sarcastic and does not exhibit unchecked anger, unless if Judy Hopps or his friend is in trouble he will protect them by any means necessary.

b. Judy Hopps : an Officer in ZPD , First Rabbit in ZPD, famous for Night howler case, partner of Nick Wilde , Jack Savage's stepsister , She is sometimes misunderstood the situation on the field.

c. Annatasia Hopkins (Human): Data Analysist for NRO and Senator William James Hoopkins daughter.

d. Raka Rahmawan (Human): An oceanographer and celebrity and scientist, He posseses excellent education and social skill. He does not exhibit unchecked anger. But he will protect the team from danger.

e. Anthony Loxley: A Deer and World renowed astrophysist and a staunch propenant of the meteorite. He sometimes did something reckless if he hungry. He also stubborn

f. Catherine Mangor: A female lion and Prickly Glaciologist, Mangor has tough, tomboyish personality.

g. Kevin Schmidt: A Palanteologist he was a red Panda and have impeccable dress habit.

h. Alexander de Kock: Deputy Administrator of NASA, a Wallaby-kangaroo

i. James Hamilton: Administrator of NASA, a tiger

j. Jack Connoly (human): NASA section Manager

k. Michael Wilbert Solomon: The President of United States, presidential candidate, a Timber Wolf

l. Jusuf Pratama(Human) : Vice President of United States

m. William James Hopkins (Human): Senator, Presidential candidate and buissnesman-conglomerate,

n. Margaret Tench: Senior adviser to President, a female bull

o. Thomas Kent: Director of NRO. Ocelot

p. Delta Force: A group of elite soldier, there are three of them: Joe, Albert, and John. (Human)

q. Jack Savage: Agent of ZIA, stepbrother of Judy Hopps.

r. Chief Bogo: Head of the ZPD, he also friends with the director of NASA.

s. Benjamin Clawhauser: receptionist, head of communication on ZPD and Secretary of ZPD.


	2. Prologue 1

**Note : H** **umans already exist in this world and in collaboration with other mammals and every country has a similarity to the real world, and this story does not have political ties in the real world. If there are similarities in this story.** **This story is mashup of Dan Brown Novel and Zootopia.** **Then as behalf of The writer, i apologize. Zootopia is copyright by Disney.**

 **Prologue** **1**

 **Milne Ice Shelf**

 **Winter** **20xx**

Death, in this forsaken place, cold come in many forms . Geologist Bernard Glass is a 48 year old Arctic Polar bear had endured the savage of splendor of this terrain, and yet nothing could prepare him for the fate as barbarous and an unnatural as the one to befall him.

When he walked to bring geologic sensing equipment across the tundra, suddenly he felt something in the sky.

Beyond the gathering storm cloud a twin rotor transport helicopter arched in low hugging the glacial peaks with military dexterity.

 _That's odd,_ he thought. He never saw helicopter this far north the aircraft landed fifty yard away, kicking up a stinging spray of granutled snow. His feeling become uneasy.

When the chopper doors slid open, two human with white suit descended . They were dressed in full-weather, armed with rifles, move toward Bernard with urgent intent.

"Dr. Bernard?" one called.

The bear was baffled. " How do you know my name ? Who are you ?"

"Please take your radio out"

"But why?"

"Just do it."

Bewildered, Bernard pulled his radio from his parka.

"We need you to transmit emergency communication. Decrease your radio frequency to one hundred kilohertz."

 _One hundred Kilohertz?_.Bernard felt utterly lost. _Nobody can receive that low._ "Has there been an accident?"

One man raised his rifle and pointed it at Bernard's head. "Transmit this message. Now."

Bernard looked at the card. "I don't understand. This information is incorrect. I didn't-" his voice is sudenly shut.

The man pressed his rifle hard againt's the Bear temple.

Bernard voice was shaking as he transmitted the bizarre message.

"Good," the human said," Now get yourself and your equipments into the chopper."

At Gunpoint, Bernard put his equipments and sled up a skid ramp into the cargo bay. As soon as they were settled , the chopper lifted off, turning west ward.

"Who the hell are you!" Bernard demanded, make his fur stiffened. _And what's the meaning of that message !_

They said nothing.

As the chopper gained altidute, the wind tore the open door. "Atleast close the door," Bernard demanded. "Can't you see my equipments are starting falling off?"

The two of them didn't respond.

As the chopper rose to four thousand feet, it banked steeply out over a series of ice chasms and revasses. Suddenly, they stood. Without a word they push the equipments it out the door.

Bernard was already on his feet screaming when they grabbed him. They hauled him to the door. Although he was a bear, but he can't resist their power.

It was no use . Moments later he was tumblings towards the charms below.

...

 **So, that it's for today. I actually make this story back in 2016 but i didn't publish until today** **because** **i was busy and now i'm really want this story publish. So please feedback and there are some gramatical error because my english is not my first language. Thank you.**


	3. Prologue 2

**Note : H** **umans already exist in this world and in collaboration with other mammals and every country has a similarity to the real world, and this story does not have political ties in the real world. if there are similarities in this story. Then as behalf of The writer, i apologize. Zootopia is copyright by Disney.**

 **Prologue 2**

 **1600** **th** **Pen** **n** **sylvania** **Avenue**

 **The** **White House, Oval office** **.**

 **Two years after the event of Zootopia**

 **6 months after Milne Ice Incident**

 **July** **2018**

 _Maybe If he did no_ _t do stupid thing_ _,_ _this election will be more easier_ _,_ Thought Michael. _The Presidential election already feels like hell and i_ _had to deal with many problems in this world more than anyone else._ He then look around his office from his desk. _Oval Office_ , he thought. One of the most safest room in the United States of Animalia. The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. Presidents generally decorate the office to suit their personal taste, choosing new furniture, new drapery, and designing their own oval-shaped carpet to take up most of the floor. Artwork is selected from the White House's own collection, or borrowed from museums for the president's term in office.

 _What a beautiful room and maybe this is the last time i see this room._

His mind was shattered when suddenly someone knocked the door in northeast of his office.

"Come in" he said.

The door then opened and a female lion comes to his desk.

"Mr. President, there are some urgent calls from Deputy Of Administrator Of NASA, he will contact you in 1 minutes." She said .

"Thank you". _What the hell is going on NASA right now ?_

Later there are calls from his telephone in his left paw. He then picked up the phone and spoke directly.

"Hello Alex , so what is going on NASA that you call me right now? Is there a bad news or good news ?"

"I think this time not just a good news but excellent news, Mr President" he said with confidence.

"And what is this excellent news mean?" he never hear his voice so happy before.

"We just received from our new satellite from the North Pole is that there is a meteor that has a traces of extraterrestrial life."

"A big of pardon, Can you repeated it again?"

"I said that that we just found a meteor that has a traces of extraterrestrial life sir."

There are big silent between them. But then the president look to him face to face.

"You know that this discovery will make great effect people and the world ?"

"I know that, and we have to keep it a secret from the world cause it will make chaos and biggest crisis since the election back then." Said Alex in telephone.

 _Ahh, The Divided Election of 1998 ,_ he thought. _When political turmoil beetween human and mammal both get greedy and fight for each other for vote and power._ The Divided Election or known as Election year 1998 happen from the campaign in 1997 that ends with victory of the 7th and both side sign declaration of peace between human and mammal. The elections change many aspect and since then the peace between species become stronger and cooperation on science and culture.

"So this discovery become classified except for the meteor" said the president.

"Eh, no we also choose to keep the secret about the meteor until fall."

"Why Alex?"

"Because sir ,we need more time to study the meteor and to pubilicy it so people can know the truth and there are no fake news about this."

 _Fake news, more like conspiracy theory._ He tought

"Ok , thank you Alex, you make this day a good day"

"Oh, of course Mr President, goodbye sir" said the Deputy.

"Goodbye Alex , and please inform me about that later"

"Yes, of course" then the phone closed.

When the phone is closed he then look at the desk in front of him. _This discovery will make him know that never make science become a political maneuver again._

"Mrs Hellensky, please tell the chauffer to go to NASA HQ please" said Mike on telecom.

"Yes, Mr President"said his secretary.

"Alright Alex, show me what you got"said Michael while walking out to the car outside white house.

 **NASA Headquarters, Capital City,DC**

 **Southwest from The White House**

When the president see the building from the front the building he see is a low rise building that has  
a modern look. Then, president enter the building with guards and then go to the elevator to the 5 floor. He later go to meeting room where he meet Alexander de Kock, a wallaby that small for his species. But, he actually an ex ZPD Chief that befriend with current ZPD Chief Bogo .

"Mr President , welcome to NASA headquarters" said Alexander while shaking his paw to president.

"Thank you"said Michael calmly.

"So Alex, you know that at the white house when you call me you know that i will come in here ?"

"Yes, of course i know this would happen. And shall we sit? You must be tired of your re-election campaign and now this."said Alex.

They then go to the office of deputy administator of NASA that have NASA symbol carpet on the floor and have 2 chair and one table. The secret service then close the door and leave the president and Deputy alone in the room.

"So tell me how do you find this meteor?" ask Michael with curiosity.

"The meteor we found is located in Milne Ice Shelf in Actic," said Alex with point his paw to a map in touch screen TV."here the meteorite is buried between 67 metre from the ground of ice and the depth of the shelf is 420 meter from the lowest to the ground. My crew was sent there two days ago and now prepare to built Habisphere."

"So you tell me that NASA just found this and i wasn't told before and thus did another agency now about this ?" said him with slightly high voice.

"Actually we just found this one week ago when our satellite just over Milne Ice shelf when suddenly we have found some anomaly that harder than ice surround it, so we insvestigate it until four days ago we confirm its a largest meteorite we found in the last 40 years. And the rest is history" said him with enthusiasm.

"And as your question 'did another agency now about this' is yes but only director like ZIA,MBI,NRO,and Pentagon now this and you mr president."

"How about NRO?" ask Michael to Alex

"Well we just want to tell him about this in the next couple hour."

"And how about the public, we need to speak about press conference to publish about the meteorite first then the discovery later" said Michael anxiously while shaking his paw.

Then several minutes there were long silence between them when suddenly President Wilbert start thingking.

 _Why not we make a civil supervisor from around the society like notable people like scientist or police or activist and many other? That would be no false version of the story and my election campaign would be great, for the better nation and science._

"So that its i guess, i want to come back to white house , i have a job to do. And please update me fast and no person know about this except VP and some other 'guys'." said him with calm face.

"Oh... yes of course, thank you ." _the way he want to go come back to white house make me think that he had a great idea in his head._

When they shaking paws Alex realise that his reelection campaign will be effect by this discovery. _Very smart,_ he thought. _No wonder he became the president._

...

 **Later In his car**

 _Maybe i should make a list about who is the civil supervisor to this discovery._ He thought, _i think i will make that in White house, and make sure that he will lose because his comment about that this country and the world relied to._

 **End of Prologue 2.**

...

 **The - End, .Ok its been a long day after the first one but i did this because i have a busy day from exam to lebaran and mudik so i'm so sorry about that.(About lebaran it's an eid celebration in Indonesia called Hari Raya Idul Fitri or Eidl Fitr in other country).**


End file.
